La petite bete
by kaneda26
Summary: One shot shonen-ai. Juste histoire d'écrire un brin. Hiei / Kurama bien sur!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho.

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama.

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Aucune note si ce n'est pour dire que cette fic dégouline de guimauve et que j'aime Kuwabara ! Si, si c'est vrai, la guimauve a tendance à cramer dès qu'il est dans les parages. Ouf, on a eu chaud!

Enfin, c'est une fic qui trainait sur mon ordi (je vous dis pas le nombre de fic qui trainent sur mon ordi) et qui était meme finie depuis un bon moment. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai jamais envoyé. Sans doute parce qu'elle casse pas trois pattes à un canard. Enfin, bonne lecture quand meme.

-----

**La petite bête**

**-----**

Au pied de l'arbre, sans être abrité le moins du monde par les branches vides de feuilles, il ne bouge pas. L'eau dégouline le long de son visage, de son manteau.

Je le vois depuis ma fenêtre.

Et j'attends qu'il se décide. Il pleut trop pour rester dehors. Je sais qu'il ne craint pas le froid. Mais quel intérêt à rester assis sous ce fichu arbre alors qu'il peut venir dans ma chambre.

Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Je retourne à mon bureau, ouvre mes livres, me plonge dans mes exercices.

La porte de ma chambre est ouverte et j'entends le silence de mon appartement. Personne pour me dire bonjour, pour s'enquérir de ma journée. Le seul bruit familier que je perçois est le ronronnement du four.

Alors, j'attends Hiei. Il ne devrait pas tarder à frapper à la fenêtre.

Je me lève, retourne à mon poste d'observation.

Au pied de l'arbre, il n'y a plus personne. Il est reparti. J'essaye de sentir sa présence mais il n'y a rien.

Quel idiot! Pourquoi venir si c'est pour s'en aller juste après? Pourquoi se donner la peine de se déplacer dans le ningenkai si c'est juste pour rester sous la pluie?

Décidément, je ne le comprendrais jamais.

-----

Je regarde Kurama disparaître de l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

Le chaton s'agite un peu sous mon manteau puis se rendort.

Je n'aurais pas du le prendre mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

Il était dans ce carton gorgé d'eau, tout petit, tout seul. Et glacé.

Moi, je ne crains pas le froid. Alors je l'ai attrapé par une patte et je l'ai fourré dans mon manteau.

Au début, il a miaulé puis après il n'a plus bougé.

Là, il est roulé en boule contre mon ventre. Je n'ose pas me lever pour l'instant.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il commence à bouger. Et émet des petits miaulements.

Zut, je crois qu'il a faim. Il est pas le seul, moi aussi, j'ai la dalle.

D'ailleurs, si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, je serais déjà en train de dévorer des trucs super bons chez Kurama.

J'essuie l'eau sur mon visage avec la manche de mon manteau.

Je ne pouvais pas aller chez ce fichu yohko de toute façon. Pas avec cette boule de poils.

Une fois, ce crétin de Kuwabara a essayé de refiler un chaton à Kurama. Un de ses amis en avait à donner. Mais Kurama a dit que Shiori était allergique aux poils d'animaux. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas en prendre un. Je ne sais pas ce qu'allergique veut dire. Mais ça doit être dangereux.

Et j'aime bien Shiori. Alors, je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

J'aurais du réfléchir avant de sortir ce truc de ce carton. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en faire maintenant.

Il doit vraiment avoir la dalle parce qu'il est en train d'essayer de téter mon tee-shirt. Et ben, c'est pas gagné.

Faut que je trouve de la nourriture. Pour lui et pour moi.

Bah, je sais exactement qui aller emmerder.

-----

Y'a un bruit horripilant depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Y'a des fantômes dans mon appart ou quoi?

Et ça continue, quelque chose ou quelqu'un tape continuellement. Un des voisins doit être en train de clouer un truc.

J'espère qu'il se foutra le marteau sur les doigts deux ou trois fois.

J'essaye de replonger dans mon bouquin mais c'est pas évident avec ce bruit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'en ai ma claque, je colle un coup de poing dans le mur.

« Putain! C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel!

-_T'as qu'à ouvrir! Crétin dégénéré! Abruti congénital! Ningen sous-évolué! _»

Tiens, je connais cette voix qui résonne dans ma tête.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Et bingo, mon cauchemar ambulant est là.

Je suis trop surpris pour bouger. Ce petit monstre ne vient jamais chez moi. Et encore heureux!

« _Tu ouvres ou t'es trop débile pour y arriver?_ »

Et si seulement, il pouvait éviter de me parler avec son jagan. Avec mon don, ça amplifie le tout et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Je finis par ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, nabot?

-Pousse-toi, j'entre. »

Il se glisse à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais, j'ai une porte avec une sonnette qui fonctionne très bien juste là. »

Je désigne la porte du menton.

« Comment je le saurais, crétin? Y'a un machin à touches en bas! »

Le digicode. Et il n'a pas le code.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Du lait. Et des cookies. »

Là, y'a des baffes qui se perdent.

« Tu viens me voir, moi, pour que je te nourrisse? T'as vu où que c'était marqué SOS Nabot caractériel en détresse ?

-Fais pas chier, file du lait.

-Et puis quoi encore? Va voir Kurama!

-Je peux pas. »

Je le regarde. Un, il est en train de dégouliner d'eau sur ma moquette. Et deux, y'a un truc bizarre qui commence à s'agiter sur le devant de son manteau. Et trois, un « mii » très révélateur se fait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est...

-Non, je sais ce que c'est. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre bête? »

Là, il me lance un regard noir.

« J'ai rien fait du tout! Je l'ai trouvé! »

Il extirpe un chaton noir de sous son manteau.

« Bon sang, le nain, prends-le pas par la patte! Tu lui fais mal! »

J'essaye de lui enlever le chaton mais il l'attrape à peu près correctement et le serre contre lui.

Il me regarde.

« Bon tu donnes du lait et des cookies maintenant?

-Il peut pas manger des cookies, il est trop petit.

-Pas moi. »

Y'a des moments où je me demande vraiment comment Kurama fait pour le supporter.

Je passe dans le coin cuisine, Hiei sur mes talons.

« Tu dois mettre un peu d'eau dans le lait. Sinon, ça va le rendre malade. Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais tu devrais acheter du lait en poudre pour chaton. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, Hiei est assis sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé. Il trempe un bout de serviette dans la coupelle de lait et le donne à téter au chaton.

De l'autre main, il est en train de dévorer des cookies, mes cookies.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se lève, fourre le chaton sous son manteau. Et le reste des cookies dans une poche.

« J'me casse.

-Ouais, c'est ça. De rien, surtout! Hé, attends, t'as du fric pour le lait en poudre? Tu sais que t'as pas le droit de chaparder ici!

-J'en ai.

-Ok. J'espère juste que t'as pas braqué une p'tite vieille dans la rue.

-Non, j'l'ai emprunté.

-A Kurama?

-Non, à toi. »

Il saute par la fenêtre juste après m'avoir lancé mon portefeuille que j'avais laissé traîner sur la table. Putain d'enfoiré!

-----

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand Kuwabara a essayé de me le prendre, j'ai réagi bizarrement.

C'est vrai qu'après tout, c'est l'occasion idéal pour se débarrasser du problème.

Sauf que... Je n'avais pas envie de donner le chat.

C'est idiot parce que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Mais je crois maintenant que je sais pourquoi je l'ai pris.

Quand j'ai ouvert le carton d'où provenait des grattements, j'ai vu des petits yeux verts se tourner vers moi.

Et la couleur ressemble à celle des yeux de Kurama.

Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne l'aurais pas pris si ses yeux n'avaient pas eu cette couleur vert feuille mais peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je l'aurais laissé à l'autre crétin.

Il pleut de plus en plus et je suis trempé.

Quand j'entre dans le magasin, le vendeur me regarde d'un drôle d' air.

C'est chaque fois pareil ici. Il existe toujours des ningens stupides pour vérifier que je ne vole rien.

Ils peuvent s'accrocher, c'est pas avec leur vision pourrie qu'ils pourront voir quoi que ce soit.

« Hé gamin! »

Aveugle et con en plus.

« Tu cherches quelque chose? »

Je lui jette un regard indifférent. Sauf que ça marcherait mieux si cette stupide boule de poils ne s'était pas réveillée à ce moment-là pour miauler et s'agiter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dessous? »

Ca s'entend pas, peut-être?

« Les animaux sont interdits dans le magasin! s'exclame-t-il. Sors d'ici.»

Il pose la main sur mon épaule et tente de me pousser dehors.

Je m'esquive et je me retiens de lui coller un gnon.

Il me regarde d'un air mauvais. Je sors les billets que j'ai piqué à Kuwabara.

« Je veux du lait en poudre. Et après, je m'en vais. »

Moi aussi, je peux avoir l'air mauvais. Je sais que mes yeux rougeoient dans ce genre de situation.

Avec un soupir, ce stupide ningen finit par prendre une boîte sur une étagère. Et attrape mes billets.

Le chat s'est rendormi. Il fout le bordel et il se rendort. Bravo.

Je sors du magasin. Quelques mètres plus loin, je commence à grignoter une des tablettes de chocolat que j'ai piqué. J'ai bien du en fourrer une vingtaine dans ma poche alors que l'autre crétin ne me quittait pas du regard.

J'essaye de lire ce qui est marqué sur la boîte. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je reconnais juste quelques mots.

D'habitude, je vais chez Kurama pour ce genre de trucs. Bah, pas grave, je sais toujours qui aller emmerder.

-----

Non! Non! Et non!

Je n'entends rien, je suis sourd. Pas deux fois dans la même journée et en moins d'une heure!

Merde, il frappe plus fort. Le con, y va finir par me péter la vitre!

« Voilà, voilà, je viens! »

Aussi lentement que c'est physiquement possible, je vais pas non plus me presser pour ce nain.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous encore là? T'as pas d'amis ou quoi?

-Lis-moi ce truc.

-Pardon?

-Lis-moi ça.

-Et le mot magique, tu connais?

-Vite. »

Mais comment fait Kurama, bordel? Existe-t-il un seul moyen pour communiquer avec cet avorton sans finir soit fou, soit carbonisé au dernier degré ou au pire, les deux?

Il attend avec son regard noir qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

J'attrape la boîte. Et je me retrouve à préparer un biberon pour _**son**_ chat. Cherchez l'erreur.

Il a de la chance que j'aime bien les animaux.

Le chaton s'agite sous son manteau. Pauvre bête.

Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. La nabot va le martyriser, le torturer, s'en servir de cible pour ses entraînements de malade et peut-être même le rendre aussi hargneux qu'il l'est lui-même.

L'impolitesse incarnée me chourre le biberon des mains à peine terminé. Et le voilà qui trempe mon canapé avec ses fringues gorgées de pluie.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chat a l'air heureux. Une fois son ventre rempli, il se blotti contre Hiei.

C'est qu'il paraîtrait presque inoffensif le pyromane avec un chat sur les genoux.

Il y a même un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Bon, ça ressemble à son sourire sadique qui veut dire « tu crois pouvoir me battre? Viens par là que je te prouve le contraire... oups, c'est ton bras qui traîne par terre, là?».

Du bout des doigts, il caresse même le chat.

« Hiei, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi. C'est son regard de cancre de la classe qui n'a rien écouté, rien compris et qui ne sait même pas pourquoi on lui pose une question.

« Tu peux pas trimballer ce chat partout!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Parce que c'est pas une vie pour un chat!

-Ah. Est-ce que MON chat est obligé de devenir le même machin obèse et carpette que le tien?

-Eikichi n'est pas obèse, il est juste un peu enrobé!

-Hn.

-N'empêche que tu peux quand même pas te balader avec ce chat!

-...Hn, je sais. »

Hiei baisse les yeux et caresse encore le chaton. Il y a comme une lueur de regret dans ses yeux.

« Et si tu me le laissais... Et tu pourras venir le voir quand tu veux...»

Je suis vraiment trop bon. Et surtout trop con! Le chat, je veux bien. Mais le nabot, certainement pas!

Bah, le connaissant, y va me refiler le problème et il va même plus s'en préoccuper, c'est bien son genre, tiens!

« Ok... »

Il me tend le chaton, je le prends. Hiei passe un doigt sur la tête du chat.

« A bientôt, Kura-chan.

-Kura-chan? T'as appelé ton chat Kura-chan?

-J'avais pas d'idée. »

Et il me fixe d'un air hargneux comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus spirituelle au monde alors qu'il vient juste d'ajouter une connerie de plus à son actif.

Et enfin, à mon grand soulagement, il se casse. Je vais enfin avoir la paix.

-----

« Tiens, t'es dans le ningenkai, toi, j'me disais bien que j'avais senti ton énergie, dis-je sur un ton qui sous-entend que je savais très bien qu'il était là et que je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir.

-Hn. »

Note pour plus tard: éviter les sous-entendus avec Hiei, il y capte que dalle.

Ok, autant y aller franchement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais depuis tout à l'heure?

-Nani?

-Je t'ai vu il y a deux heures dans le parc. Et je t'attendais.

-Hn.

-Hn n'est pas une explication, Hiei.

-J'avais des trucs à faire. »

Il vaut mieux que je laisse passer. Il ne semble pas très heureux. Bon, Hiei n'est jamais très démonstratif mais là, il a son visage fermé des mauvais jours. Et il a l'esprit ailleurs puisqu'il ne réagit pas comme d'habitude quand j'arrive avec de quoi manger. C'est à dire qu'il ne se jette pas sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

J'en comprends la raison quand il se laisse tomber sur mon lit quelques secondes plus tard, un papier aluminium s'échappe de son manteau.

Il s'est gavé de chocolat.

« Hiei, où as-tu pris ce chocolat? »

Il n'a pas le droit de voler ici et il le sait très bien.

« Dans un magasin, répond-il.

-Et moi qui pensais que les tablettes de chocolat poussaient sur les arbres...

-C'est vrai?

-Non! Je sais bien que tu l'as pris dans un magasin, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu as payé? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et hoche la tête.

« J'ai payé.

-Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre.

-Si tu voulais entendre quelque chose de précis, pourquoi ne pas le dire, je peux pas deviner, moi! »

Je pousse un soupir en me disant intérieurement « laisse tomber ».

Hiei me regarde, l'air perplexe. Il hausse les épaules. Autant je fais des efforts pour le comprendre, autant il n'en fait aucun. C'est rageant mais en même temps c'est logique. Je fais des efforts parce que je tiens à lui, il n'en fait pas parce que je ne suis qu'un partenaire de combat.

Il lui suffit de savoir mes capacités, d'anticiper mes déplacements, de connaître mes techniques. C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, le reste ne l'intéresse pas.

D'ailleurs, pour bien me montrer son manque d'intérêt, il se dirige vers la fenêtre moins de vingt minutes après être arrivé.

« Hiei? Où tu vas?

-J'ai des trucs à faire.

-Quel genre de trucs?

-Des trucs. »

Et il s'éclipse. A peine arrivé, aussitôt parti. Comme un jour, un moment qu'on attend toute une vie et qui passe en un éclair. Dont il ne reste que le souvenir.

-----

Bordel de merde ! Est-ce que je suis censé supporter ça durant les quinze prochaines années? Parce que c'est approximativement l'existence de vie d'un chat, non?

Donc, pour résumer la situation, j'ai un chaton appelé bizarrement Kura-chan chez moi et son propriétaire pyromane qui m'a foutu de la boue partout dans le salon alors que j'avais tout nettoyé.

Et le même propriétaire est en train de me demander où va dormir son chat.

« Ben, où il veut.

-C'est à dire?

-C'est un chat, Hiei. Il se trouvera un petit coin bien doux et il s'installera.

-Hn. Alors pourquoi tu l'as foutu derrière le frigo?

-Je l'ai pas foutu, il s'y est mis tout seul! Je pense que la chaleur du moteur lui rappelle sa mère. »

Hiei ferme à moitié les yeux et fait la moue.

« Tu devais t'occuper de lui, dit-il.

-Mais je m'en occupe! C'est pas ma faute s'il s'est foutu derrière ce putain de frigo! »

Hiei me lance un regard noir, s'accroupit à côté du frigo et là, je manque de tomber sur le cul.

« Kura-chan, viens trésor. Sors de là, mon bébé. »

Le nabot pyromane est en train de bétifier avec son chat !

Bon, d'accord, je le fais moi aussi avec Eikichi. Mais Hiei? Hiei ! Je vous dis pas l'angoisse à le voir comme ça ! C'est carrément flippant !

Et le plus étrange, c'est que Kura-chan sort de sa cachette pour se précipiter contre Hiei qui l'attrape.

« Bon, on se met où?

-Pardon?

-Je te demande où on dort.

-C'est qui « on »?

-Moi et Kura-chan. »

Mes neurones se connectent douloureusement.

« Ca va pas la tête ! Tu squattes pas ici !

-Et tu vas m'en empêcher comment? »

Là, je me retrouve à court d'argument. Hiei me regarde fixement. Et je suis pas loin de me dire que le chat a aussi une attitude menaçante.

Je n'entrevois qu'une echappatoire à cette situation. Je bafouille un « fais ce que tu veux » et je me précipite sur le téléphone.

-----

Kurama est entré en me faisant les gros yeux.

Cet abruti de ningen l'a appelé ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant !

Je voulais juste m'occuper de mon chat !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Hiei. Kuwabara m'a téléphoné et m'a dit que tu l'avais menacé. »

Putain de balance ! Et je l'ai pas menacé, j'ai juste énoncé des faits, c'est vrai quoi !

« Je fais ce que je veux.

-Mauvaise réponse, Hiei. Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ici. Et surtout pas quand je t'attends depuis des jours. »

C'est quoi le rapport là? Je vois pas. Et pourquoi il m'attend d'abord?

« Donc, tu ramasses tes p'tites affaires et tu viens chez moi.

-Hn.

-Je te dis que si. »

Je m'étonne toujours qu'il puisse deviner quand je veux dire oui ou non.

« Nan, je peux pas. Il est pas capable de s'en occuper, il allait le laisser derrière le frigo! »

Là, Kurama ouvre grand les yeux comme si j'étais devenu complètement cinglé.

Et pile au bon moment, ou au mauvais, y s'y connait ce stupide chaton pour ça, le voilà qui se met à miauler et à gigoter dans mon manteau.

« C'est quoi ça, Hiei. »

Je hausse les épaules et je fais comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas évident quand Kura-chan passe par le col de mon manteau et se met à me lécher le visage.

« C'est quoi ce chat?

-C'est son chat, dit l'autre débile. Il a récupéré un chat ! Et il est même pas foutu de s'en occuper correctement. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser où il était. »

Je serre les poings et j'essaye de ne pas m'énerver. J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas.

« Stupide ningen ! J'aurais du le laisser dans son carton pourri peut-être ? Et le laisser mourir de froid ? Je suis pas un monstre ! »

J'aurais dû essayer plus parce qu'il me regarde comme si un quatrième oeil m'avait poussé au milieu de la figure.

« On a jamais dit ça, Hiei, dit Kurama doucement. Mais pourquoi tu es venu voir Kuwabara? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de chat que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'animaux. »

Là, je marmonne deux-trois mots bien indistincts. Juste histoire de leur faire croire que j'ai dit quelque chose.

Sauf que ça marche pas.

« Hiei, articule, on comprend rien. »

Alors je lâche juste : « C'est à cause de Shiori. »

Kurama hausse le sourcils.

« Ma mère? Je comprends pas.

-T'as dit qu'elle était allergique ! »

Il sourit. C'est marrant comme ça me fait tout drôle à chaque fois qu'il me sourit.

« Hiei, maintenant, ce n'est plus un problème. Tu peux venir chez moi avec ton chat. Mes parents viennent de partir. Ils vont s'installer à l'étranger un petit moment. »

-----

Je le vois hocher la tête. Il récupère un sac en plastique et il me suit.

« De rien surtout, marmonne Kuwabara. »

Mais il affiche un visage soulagé.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je le regarde attentivement.

« Alors, ce chat, tu me le montres? »

Il l'extirpe de son manteau et le pose sur le lit. Le chaton est adorable, tout noir. Il ouvre des yeux verts et se colle contre les genoux de Hiei pour obtenir des caresses.

« Tu lui as donné un nom?

-Hn.

-C'est quoi?

-Hn.

-Allez, dis le moi ! »

Il gigote, mal à l'aise et marmonne quelque chose. Je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques années qu'il faisait ça quand il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Et quand la réponse était d'ordre émotionnelle, comme s'il ne pouvait dire ou admettre ce genre de chose. Donc, il marmonne et la plupart du temps, les gens comprennent ce qu'ils veulent.

« Hiei, articule, j'ai rien compris. »

Il marmonne un poil plus fort.

« J'ai toujours rien compris. »

Et là, il soupire.

« Kura-chan.

-Oui?

-Non.

-Quoi, « non »?

-Le chat. C'est le chat que... »

Il se tortille et jette un coup d'oeil nerveux vers la fenêtre.

Je peux presque l'entendre calculer le temps qu'il lui faudra pour s'éclipser sans que j'intervienne.

Puis, il regarde le chat qui est maintenant en train de grimper sur mes genoux et pousse un long, long soupir.

Donc, je lui fait grâce de cette discussion. En plus, Kuwabara m'avait déjà dit le nom du chat, vous pensez bien que cet abruti n'est pas capable de se retenir quand il peut se foutre de la gueule de Hiei.

« Oh, donc, il s'appelle Kura-.... chan?

-Hn.

-Comme moi, quoi, le chan mis à part.

-Hn.

-Et donc tu l'as appelé comme ça parce que...?

-Il a les yeux verts. Et j'avais pas d'idée.»

Je souris. Et j'attrape le chat dans mes mains, le soulevant à hauteur de mon visage.

« Va pour Kura-chan. »

Ce dernier me file un coup de langue sur la joue.

« Donc je le garde.

-Hn?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? »

Hiei prend un moment avant de souffler un « si ».

Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que maintenant, Hiei sera là plus souvent, beaucoup plus souvent.

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir gagné bien plus qu'un chat dans cette histoire.

Je me penche et j'effleure la joue de Hiei de mes lèvres.

« Merci. »

Il me regarde, surpris par mon geste. Et marmonne. Ca devait être un « de rien ». Sauf erreur de traduction.

FIN.

Voilà, un grand merci à Kuwabara pour sa présence qui a permis à cette fic de garder un minimum d'honneur en ne tombant pas complètement dans la guimauve.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans ce cas, laissez des reviews!


End file.
